Letters
by windedeagle
Summary: Daine finds Numair's old letters and journals one rainy day and see's that he was just as strange and vain when he first got to Tortall as he is now. A windedeagle classic!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok. so this is my next story. I plan to keep this one going between my other storys; something different for me since I like to start a story and finish it before I start a new one. So expect updates between updates of my current story (coming soon). I promise I won't let this story (now refered to as my side story) go unfinished! I have some funny things coming up in this one! _

"_Numair_." He heard the whine from the other room.

"Yes," he answered back.

Daine came into his workroom and sat on the arm of his chair.

"I have _nothing_ to do."

"Can't you go to the stables?"

Daine sighed. Numair obviously hadden been outside _these_ four walls today.

"It's raining. Hard."

He leaned back in his chair and saw the storm out the window.

"Oh."

"Numair.." she started again, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Go read. Or take the laundry down. Or...help me." he gave her a pleading smile.

"I _tried _to read..there's nothing. It's your week to do the laundry and I can't help you because...because..." she sighed. "I'll go read."

Numair smiled and went back to working.

Daine looked through the books on the shelves again. She had read that one, that one,...that one... but then she saw a blank leather book. She took it off the shelf and opened it. Inside was a letter sent to his mother.

_Dear Mother, _

Daine knew he always made copys of letters he sent and kept them; this must be where. When she had asked him why he had said that 'letters can turn into lies'. She thought this had something to do with having to leave Carthak, maybe Ozorne had lied about a letter Numair had sent him and that was why he had to leave. She would never ask, though; she knew to much about painful pasts.

_Dear Mother,_

_Please don't worry about me. You raised me well and I can take care of myself. I won't be able to write for a while, but I promise to once things are safe enough. Please have faith in me and don't believe any of their lies. I love you and always will._

_Arram_

Daine went into the bed room and sat on the bed. This would be interesting, she knew!

_Dearest Varice, _

_Please try to forget about me. I love you, but you deserve better._

_Arram _

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I hope you haven't been worrying these past few years where your only child has wondered off to. I have taken up residence at the Court of Tortall, and I couldn't be happier. I have made friends quickly and I am getting to do work for the king. It is wonderful here, so mild and green. And it snows in the winter! Maybe in a few years you can visit. I spoke with Lindhall with a speech spell, to make sure I could send this letter. He says things have cooled off about me at home and that I am no longer a wanted man (outside the country, that is). I am free to send you letters, but I have changed my name. (You knew I would soon, please don't be angry.) I will be sending my letters as Numair Salmalin from now on. You have the right to call me by my birth name, but please understand that here I am Numair. Please don't send me money; a king's 'pet mage' receives a very high pay. I have my own rooms and a new Court wardrobe, and the ladys here are facinated with a man from Carthak..._

_I promise to write soon, _

_Numair Salmalin _

_(or Arram) _

Daine skipped over the rest of the letters to his mother until she found an interesting one.

_Dearest Jayla,_

_I really am sorry about the other night at the dinner. I did not know your parents would be sitting so close to are table. I did not mean to offend them with my...actions._

_That is why I am glad to have been sent on this little trip by the king; hopfully things will calm down by the time I get back. I can't wait to see your beautiful face agian and hold you in my arms._

_Your's always, Numair_

Daine turned the page.

_Jayla, _

_Maybe it's in best intentions to be seeing other people right now.This trip has grown a mind of it's own and I don't plan on coming home for a few months. We shouldn't fool ourselfs with this false relatonship. I hope we can remain friends. _

_Numair _

She sighed. The letters had made her very curious. What had he done at the dinner? And what about this trip? She set down the notebook full of letters and went back into the library. She looked the shelves over until she found the unmarked set of books that was Numair's journals. Sitting back down on the bed, she looked through the dates until she found the one that was written when the letters were.

_August 12_

_Tonight I went to the State dinner with Jayla. She is a lovely girl, though I think her parents disapprove. Maybe because of my power. Or my constant affairs with the ladys of Court. No, it must be my power. But tonight I think I offended more than ever. We were sitting at the third table tonight (and would have been at the second if I wern't for that small forest fire I caused earlier this week). Usually her parents sit farther away, but tonight they took my place at the second table. So of course they saw my hand on Jayla's leg. And of course they saw me kiss her neck and hand all through dinner. Does this seem very offending? Well not to me, but to them it was extrimally unethnical and rude to, as they put it, their family and mostly their king. Oh please. Have they not watched Jon and Thayet at dinner lately? Gods! I will never be so stupid a parent when I have children. And now Jayla says we can't sit together at dinner. Her parents are throwing a fit about me, saying that I need some supervision. I'm twenty-four years old! How completly fair is that._

I'll have to meet these parnets, she thought.

_August 13, _

_The madness continues. Today I was called to see the king. I thought it would be about this experiment I've been working on, but it was something completly different. He told me my recent acts ( meaning last night, and the fire, and the acid burning through the floor and ruining the 100 year old rug down stairs last week, and stealing that piece of cake from the kichens that just happened to be a very expensive wedding cake (how was I to know?) and last Tuesday when I got caught with Jayla in the library (since when do the hold war councils in the library?) and something else I can't remember) were 'not appreciated by the Court or by himself'. And then, to put stopper on the wine bottle, I have been band from any kind of Court funtion for a month. So that is why I think it would be a good time to travel. I don't know where I'll go. Alanna has invited me several times to visit her and her husband in Pirate's Swoop. I have only met George a few times and would like to get to know him somemore. And to think! A ocean with clear blue-green water and waves on the white, sandy shore. I think I will go there. I'll need a horse, though._

_August 14,_

_Today I went and saw my friend Onua in the stables. I asked if she had a horse I could borrow for my trip. See only had one; a very tall black-and-white gelding. He was shy at first; Onua says he was raced when he was very young (though he's only five) and was whipped and ran constantly. He's still a little head shy, but he's beautiful. He was very gentle when I rode him, which is a good thing for me because I've only rode a few times. Onua offered me a very low price for him, so I bought him. He needs a name, though. Maybe Ebony. But what about the white spots? Or Daynight. No, that's too long. How about Spots? I like Spots. Spots and I leave in the morning for Pirate's Swooop._

A loud rumble of thunder jerked Daine from her book. I would rain all day, probably. And she knew if she didn't bother Numair he wouldn't bother her. She smiled and turned the page.


	2. Chapter 2

_Next story coming very soon!... P.S. still can't spell...still no spell check_

Numair opened the door to see Daine laying on the bed completely emersed in a book.

"What are you reading?" he asked in a voice that sounded like he knew she was up to something.

"Nothing," she squeeked, and pushed the pile of books under the blanket.

He looked at her for a little while, then came to sit beside her. He tried taking the book she was holding from her hands, but she wouldn't give it to him. Finally he reached down to her side and tickled her; and when she reacted he grabbed the book.

"Numair, sweet, I was just doing what you told me to..reading, you know, and-"

To her suprise, he gave the book back.

"I'm going to get some lunch. Do you want anything?"

Was this some sort of weird trick?

"Well, um, sure. You know what I like. You don't mind me reading this?"

He smiled. "Why should I? It's one of the greatest books ever written."

"You're _so_ vain, Numair."

He smiled again and kissed her lips.

"Mmmm...I wouldn't mind you for lunch." He gently kissed her neck.

"Perfect taste and texture...and you smell _divine_."

"Alright," she said, and pushed him away. "Go on. I'm hungry."

He kissed her lips once more, then left. Daine sighed and picked his book back up. Where was she?

_August 16th,_

_Traveling is diffrent now than it was last year. Last year I felt I was running for my life, but now I fell the complete oppisite. I can take my time, stay in the best inns, I even sleep better. Last night I stayed at an inn called _Half Moon_. It was a very nice place, I was shown to a great room and had a great meal. At dinner a beautiful woman came over to my table and talked to me. She was facinated by my tales of Court and let me tell her more..in my room. This is why I am going to break off this relationship with Jayla...where can it go when her parents watch me like a hawk, anyway? It's all for the best, I sure. Jayla is the kind of girl to be taken away with a romance. Next thing I would have known she would have been betrothing us without my concent. I hope to cover more distance tomorrow._

Daine read about the rest of his trip, truly board. Was his life _this_ dull before her?

_August 21st, _

_Today I arrived in Pirate's Swoop. I talked with Alanna last night through a speech spell. She will be at home a few weeks; which is strange, she's almost always gone. I'm staying at the castle here in a very nice set of rooms. It is wonderful here. I saw the ocean when I was riding in; it was beautiful. I am going to spend the day at the beach tomorrow. I got to meet little Thom, who loves magic. I havn't really done much of anything else today because I arrived late in the day. But I have weeks ahead of me to do whatever I wish!_

_I can smell dinner even this far away, I'm so hungry. It smells like a stew of some kind..._

Daine thought she was smelling food, too, and then Numair walked in with their lunch.

"Thank you," she said when he handed her her plate.

"You are very welcome, magelet." He bent down and kissed the top of her head, then left her to eat. She didn't mind, though. She could read.

_August 23rd, _

_If I were to die today, I would be happy. I am writing this on the white, sandy beach watching the purple, pink, and orange sunset. Life can get no better. _

_Today I went up and down this shore. I climed on every rock and looked at every tidal pool. I never think I will find a place like this. When I get home I am going to see if I can buy some land down here. I could have a home on the water. Then my life would be complete._

_At dinner last night I meet a very beautiful girl named-I can remember. It started with an M I think. Anyways, she was very beautiful, with the greenest green eyes and the brownest brown hair. I hope I can see her again tonight. She is older than Jayla, so maybe she has more control of her life. Her face is all I have thought about today, so hopefully our relationship will go somewhere tonight. _

Daine sighed. He might have been thinking about the girl that day, but with something other than his mind. She streched and laid back on the bed. She had read enough today and her eyes were starting to hurt. It would rain all week and she could read again tomorrow. She got up and went in the workroom.

She made a show of walking to the window and coming back to sit in Numair's lap. She put herself in between his arms so he would have to stop working.

"Magelet," he said, trying to work around her.

"But Numair, I want to go to bed."

"Then go, sweet."

She smiled and kissed him gently.

"But I'm not tired."

He looked at her for a minute and smiled. Then he stood up, through her over his sholder, and took her to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_I think this story is turning into more of a Journals than Letters...oh well I like my title!_

Daine woke up late the next morning to a rumble of thunder. Numair had left her breakfast on the table, as well as his journal. She though the reason why he wanted her to read it is so she could know more about his past without telling her. Or maybe he just wanted to keep her busy so she would leave him alone.

_August 25,_

_This morning I went to see Alanna, but George told me she was sick. He didn't seem too upset about it, which is very odd. I got to visit with him, though, and that was good. But whatever this strange 'sickness' of Alanna's is, it was gone by this eveing. I don't want to ask, but maybe I will._

_August 29,_

_This evening Alanna and I had a very strange discussion. I've decided to ask her, but not strait forward. So dinner went as follows;_

_"I wanted to show you a spell I found this morning, but George told me you were sick."_

_She shrugged and tore her bread into tiny pieces. "I havn't been feeling well lately."_

_"Are you sick?"_

_"I think it just a little virus, Numair. I'm fine."_

_Ouch! So I changed the subject to this spell I found. A very interesting one, acually. It's a spell you can use to see future things. Not little things, like what you're going to have for dinner on...oh say January the 20 of next winter, but big things that will dramaticly change your life. You have to wait for a foggy day so you can use the fog to see it, but I hope to try it soon. So our coversation went on, and I noticed how she only ate light foods and stayed away from wine. Something anyone with a virus would do, right? I wonder._

Daine sighed. Wasn't it obvious to him?

_September 1,_

_Today I finally found out what is wrong with Alanna! This is how;_

_I went to see her this afternoon, but was told she was busy. So I shifted into a hawk and flew around to their window, which was luckly open. She was sitting in a chair and George was sitting on the floor, listening very attentivly._

_She said, "She told me she thinks it will be twins."_

_Then he looked over and saw me, so I had to leave. I don't think he thought it was me, though I'm pretty sure he knows I can shift. But now it all makes since! She going to have twins, of course! Gods, Numair, where is your head?_

Daine smiled and turned the page. He could be so stupid sometimes.

_September 2,_

_When I woke up this morning it was very foggy outside. So I got the book with the spell and went down to the rocks by the shore, where the fog was the thickest. I found a nice place and started to chant the spell, and then I saw a picture. _

_I was standing outside a very beautiful tower by the sea. It looked just how I want my future beach-home to look. The spell wore off, and I tried it again._

_This time I was holding a woman in my arms and wiping tears from her eyes. It disappeared, and I tried again._

_Now me and this woman were getting married, it seemed. I tried to get a closer look at her, but the picture vanished._

_The next was the woman holding a baby and smiling up at me, but it vanished quickly, too._

_I tried again, with as much power as I dare put in such a small spell, and got a moving image. The woman was sitting beside me on a high tower...the Needle, maybe?...and we were talking. Suddenly she stood up and jumped from the railing. I didn't seem to worried, only shook my head and went to watch her fall. She didn't fall for long, though. Suddenly she took on another form, a small bird, and flew back up to me. She landed on my outspread hand, and I lifted her to my face so she could rub against my cheek with her tiny head. _

_A strong gust of wind and a few raindrops skewed the image, and it finally disappered all together. It was raining harder now, so I when back to the castle. I plan on asking Alanna soon if my guess is accurate. About the image, though, I don't know what to think. Could this woman have wild magic?_

Yes, she does! Daine thought and turned the page.

_September 3,_

_I tried the spell again today, but it failed. I'll wait a few more weeks._

_September 4,_

_Today I talked with Alanna in her new study. It is really nice, with all of her favorite spells and books. I finally asked her, too. It when as follows;_

_"So, do you feel better today?"_

_She looked through all her books and pulled one of the shelf. "Yes, I do." Then she sighed and sat down in a chair._

_"I guess I can tell you. The reason why I've been sick is because...well, I pregnant." She didn't sound too enthused._

_"That's great! Aren't you happy?"_

_"No. Now I have to go through all that again and there's going to be two."_

_"Twins?" I asked trying to act disinterested._

_"Yes, twins."_

_I came over and hit her lightly in the shoulder. "You've lived through much worse, I know."_

_Then she sighed and shook her head. "No, you don't know. Why do women have to have childern?"_

_I started looking through all her books again. "Because women are frail and sheltered and men are strong..and, and manly."_

_"Are you calling me frail?" Good, it worked._

_"Who else would I be saying it to?" _

_And then I was thrown out. Oh, well. I got the book I wanted. _

Daine rolled her eyes and turned the page.

_It was short, I know, but cute all the same._


	4. Chapter 4

_September 20th,_

_I havn't wrote in a long while, but I have been very busy. Last week a tropical storm blew in, and I had to help spell the castle until it was gone. I've been asleep ever since. _

_I woke up yesterday, around noon. I visited Spots, who was very happy to see me; or maybe it was the carrot. I have adopted a cat or, should I say, the cat has adopted me. He is a calico tom, and is as good with female cats as I am with ladys. Yesterday he brought a brown 'friend' to visit, and at the moment he is laying in my bed with a new one. Her belly is very big and I think she will have kittens very soon. I don't mind them, as long as there are no kitten birthings on my bed._

_I plan to go back to Court next week. I think I have been lying low long enough._

_September 25th, _

_Last night I heard much meowing from my two visitors. I though it was a fight, but when I went into my closet to put on my breeches this morning I found a new litter of kittens. And those breeches were my favorites, too. _

_I will set out for home tomorrow, and am being thrown a goodbye dinner tonight. I will miss Alanna, George, and Thom, but I am promising to visit soon. I want to see Alanna in a few months, anyways. _

Daine tried to picture their friend pregnant, but couldn't.

_September 27th,_

_I left yesterday, and am staying at an inn tonight. Dinner last night was wonderful. We had a huge meal and almost all the castle residents attended. Alanna and George asked me to be Thom's and the babies on the way adopted uncle. I accepted very happily, knowing that, in a way, I was helping fill the gap of Alanna's lost brother. _

_After dinner we all helped clear the tables and there was dancing. Not the formal dancing like at Court, but a fast, upbeat dancing I got used to very quickly. I had many partners, as well as many goodbye kisses. If I ever needed a wife, I know where to find one._

Daine sat up a little strighter.

_I can not wait to come back, hopefully for my birthday._

_September 30th,_

_Last night I met a woman named Arani. She is blonde, curvy, and beautiful. And I slept with her. I know I sholud have waited, but I couldn't. She was so...tempting. She sat with me at dinner and flirted with me all night, so when she invited me to her room I felt I had an open invitation. I did. It was wonderful, like nothing before. She was so, so...perfect. She was only staying at the inn for one night; she was on her way to her house in the closest village. She has invited me to come, and I told her if every night was as wonderful as the last I would come happily. She promised me they wolud be._

Daine sighed and closed the journal, discusted with him. She tried to take a nap, but couldn't. Instead she laid the book on her pillow and lied on her belly.

_October 1st,_

_Arani's house is just as warm as her personality. It is small, but she has a very large bed. We arrived this morning and she made us a large breakfast. I love her already. She took me into town afterwards and introduced me to her friends. They didn't seemed suprised I was with her. We spent the rest of the evening in bed, and now she is sleeping soundly. I can't, though. I feel so at home here, but so out of place all at the same time. Maybe it's just me._

"Where are you in my life's story?" Daine jumped, and turned to see Numair. He walked over and sat beside her, then took the journal. He read the page she was on page and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I was just so foolish."

"Foolish? Why?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Magelet, darling, if I told you now I would ruin the suprise."

"But I hate suprises!"

He shook his head again. "Just keep reading. And no skipping ahead!"

She made a face at him, and he returned hre gesture with a wet kiss. "Do you want some lunch?"

She nodded, and waved him on. He snorted and left, amused by the fact she was more intersted in his past then him right now.

_October 3rd,_

_The last few days have been the happiest of my life. I will never find a woman to replace her._

"Wrong!" Daine yelled, and keep reading.

_Helping her with even simple tasks is so wonderful; helping wash dishes, going with her to market. And at night, well, there are no words to decribe it. It is like making love with a goddess. I want to bring her back to Court with me so badly, but I am so happy here. I think I will stay a little while._

Numair came in with their food and set it on the table. She marked her page and sat down with him, eating her soup quietly. When she was halfway done he sighed and put his spoon down.

"What is bothering you, sweet?"

She shrugged. He sighed and stroked her thigh under the table. "Magelet..." he whispered.

"Well, you wrote in your journal that you would never find anyone to replace that Arani lady, and that when you made love to her it was like making love to a goddess."

He smiled slowly. "Magelet, I told you I was foolish. My love for you doesn't even compare to her."

She still said nothing. "I might have though she was good, but you, my darling, are wonderful." She blushed. "You _are_ half goddess, and are so much better than her. It was like you were made for me, magelet. You're perfect for me. And don't ever forget that. All right?"

"All right," she said quietly, and he smiled. When he finished he kissed her head and went to his workroom. She laid back in bed and picked up his journal.

_October 5th,_

_Yesterday Arani's village had a Good Harvest festival. I didn't know so many people lived in that tiny village. It started at dusk, and lasted well into the morning hours. There was so much food; every dish was brought by someone in the town, and everything was delicous. There was also pumpkin and apple cider with sweet rum in it. I spent the whole night dancing with my Rani, but I think I spun a little too much; I am now in bed with an aching head and a sour stomach. But Arani is nursing me, and she is wonderful at that._

_October 9th,_

_Last night I had a bad dream. I woke up suddenly, only to find Arani standing over me chanting spells. When I asked her what she was doing she wouldn't answer. There was a spell book open on the table, its page turned to Making and Controling With A Focus. I was furious._

_I saddled Spots and ran to the next village, which is where I am now. I remember her friends talking about how happy they were she had found someone else, so obviously she has lost a lover or husband and was trying to make me take his place. Rediculous. _

_I will be in Corus in two days, and am happy for it._

Numair heard Daine's laughter from the other room. He smiled, knowing she now understood his foolishness.


	5. Chapter 5

_So, so, so...Letters update finally! Sorry if it's short...it's mid-terms week! I got to study, study, study, before I fail, fail, fail! _

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Daine spent the rest of the week working. She helped Onua in the day and at night had Numair to take care of. (He had found a half completed spell, and felling the need to finish it, worked night and day.) She thought she would never get to read again, that is, until Numair told her about the storms coming in the next day.

"Really?" she asked, watching him copy down something from a scroll that was more brown than white.

"It is supposed to rain for three..."

"Numair?"

"Three days," he finished, and re-wet the nub of his pen. Daine left him to write, a smile on her face.

_October 25_

_My birthday is in five days. I will be twenty-five years old._

_I don't fell old, though I am almost thirty (which **is** old, by the way). I am more excited about my present. _

_I haven't asked for anything, but have implied a lot. I think Jonathan is going to give me a piece of land by Pirate's Swoop, and if so I think I will die of happiness. I want to build a house with an observation tower, and a library. No, **two **libraries. I hope it is on the water, so I can have tidal pools. _

_I cannot **wait** until my birthday._

_October 29_

_One more day!_

_October 30_

_My birthday went as follows:_

_I woke up early, about eight. After picking out the perfect birthday outfit—_Daine rolled her eyes_—I went to breakfast. I sat with Onua (the only person up at that hour) and she smiled at me._

"_Happy birthday," she said, and I looked up at her._

"_Oh, it is?" She sighed and shook her head. After breakfast she made me come to the stables with her, where she showed me my present: a beautiful new saddle. I gave her a hug and thanked her._

_Alanna and George sent me a book, and I read it well into the late afternoon. Around dusk a messenger brought me a request to see the king. When I went to his office Thayet was with him._

"_You have proved your loyalty over the years, Numair," he told me after we had talked awhile. He reached into a drawer and gave me a piece of paper._

"_What is this?" I asked innocently._

"_There is a piece of land on the coast not far from Pirate's Swoop. I think you would like it for a house, since you **do** spend so much time here." _

"_Thank you," I said, acting like I was surprised._

"_You're welcome," they both said, and Thayet gave me a hug and told me happy birthday._

_At dinner the cooks (who I have a strange relationship with) made me a chocolate cake with raspberries. I had most of it, though I did share. Afterwards I came up here, loverless. It is unusual: I always have a "friend" on my birthday. But what is the point? To sleep with her one night and never see her again? I think I will wait for a relationship I am willing to keep for a while._

Daine smiled: Numair was maturing.

He walked through the door and yawned, falling onto the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

"Love you," he told her, and nuzzled her neck. He seemed maturer when she though about him now. He wasn't so silly, and didn't made such large mistakes. Reading his journal was like watching him grow up.

"Daine?" he asked against her neck.

"What?"

"I hit my "canoodler", as you so charmingly put it, my dear, on the edge of my desk earlier."

"And...?"

"And I think it needs a kiss."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Maybe he wasn't _that _mature after all.


	6. Chapter 6

_November 3rd,_

_I have arrived at my tower. I call it mine now, though it is a pretty basic structure, as well as quite old. I have refurbished the inside and am having a observatory added to to the top of the tower this spring. It will do nicely, for it has a loft that covers the whole size of the downstairs, which will serve for a perfect library, and an open living room with a two bedrooms (which will be guest bedrooms after my tower is constructed) and very large windows that show the shore. It also has a kitchen, which is strange for the older construction, and indoor chamberpots. I am also having a small pier put in and a small stable for Spots. _

_It is very strange to live in a home, and not just rooms. I am free to have as many books and chairs as I can fit, as well as a house maid and my own dining area. I don't have to feel the pressures of Court, but can have honorable guests at my house. It is very different, indeed._

_Spots has adopted three cats from Pirate's Swoop. They live in"his" barn. It is not all that bad. I have no rats and, strangely, snakes are deathly afraid of cats. It is a let down that they sleep with me; but I have grown used to their strange,comforting nature and can not fall asleep without their purring, I'm afraid. I hope whoever I marry likes cats._

_That is something else I have been doing recently; much questioning. I am getting older every year, and who's to say I will be as energetic as the last? I have always dreamed of marring and having a nice little family here at my tower, but, as I said, I grow no younger. So do I single out the ones suitable for marriage? Or do I go on courting who I please?_

_Who is to say. I will try to only see suitable women but will be lured away by some image in a revealing dress. But I must stop for today; one of my cat friends has come to visit._

Daine tumbled out of bed and went into the library, pulling out a new volume of his journals and reclaiming her spot.

_The Daily Journal of Arram Draper, Age Twelve_

_November 2nd,_

_Today I leave for Carthak. It will be a hard journey, of course. I have said good-bye to my family and friends, and hope a new, more exciting life is before me._

_The University promises exciting, though I will be vastly out-aged. I just have to ignore that, though, and hope for the best. And hope I get to dry land soon._

Daine selected a new volume and laid down once again.

_From The Daily Journal of Arram Draper, age 16, Volume Three_

_April 23rd, _

_I have received my summer assignment for which professor I am to study with this summer, and am very pleased to say I have drawn Lindhall and Elara. I have been invited to live with them this summer in their home on the banks of the Inland Sea. I hope to have the best, best summer ever. I have only been to their home once, and it has a far better library than anyone here. I think the collection is more to my taste. _

_I leave tomorrow, and barely had time to stop and write this. I can not, can not wait!_

_April 26th,_

_It has taken two days to get here (on a very angry camel), but the trip was worth it. I am staying in the only guest room in the house. Lindhall and Elle have a very small house, but that is because they only visit it in the summer. I'm sure they could afford much larger._

_As soon as we got here Lindhall took me to his library and gave a few books I am to read before the week is out. I think he did it to keep me occupied. Now I am forced to read while he and Elara do Goddess-knows-what in their rooms. But I know. My room is right under theirs._

_April 27th, _

_This morning I was rudely awaken by Elara's pet dog. I tiny thing he is, and I know Lindhall hates him. After a wonderful breakfast we went into town._

_Elle refused to leave "Emperor" (called Scratches) behind. So he came with us, dressed in a dog-sized bonnet and in a velvet lined basket. At first Lindhall refused, but changed his mind after Elara took him into the kitchen to "talk". He came back, starry-eyed, to tell me had had changed his mind. I wish a woman would do me that way. _

_We went into the market part of the town and Elara disappeared among the stands. Lindhall wasn't too worried, though. She took Scratches with her. _

_We looked at books the better part of the hour, and found quite a few. A heard an uproar in the square and ran towards the sound, Lindhall not far behind. A stallion (rare in these parts) had broken lose of it's rope and was now charging the shoppers, camels, and donkeys gathered there._

_I acted truly on impulse, I swear, no matter what Lindhall says. The horse was charging a rather large group of merchants, ears pinned. I closed my eyes and found my magic quickly, and sprang it all on the horse._

_I don't really know what I did, but I did something. Suddenly the stallion was in front of me, a very confused look on his face. He gathered his bearings rather quickly; in enough time to knock me on the ground and give me a few kicks in the side as well as a black eye. But, luckily, his handlers caught him before he could do any real damage._

_At home I received a full scolding from Lindhall while Elle took care of my eye. "Now, dear," she informed him, gently wiping away the dirt and muck from the bruise around my eye with alcohol, "he was only trying to protect everyone."_

"_But Elle! That is not the point I am trying to make! He could have very well killed himself and others!"_

"_Lindhall," she said calmly, looking up from my eye for the first time, "Go and read upstairs. You need to cool down; and certainly quit beating up our poor Arram."_

_I keep my mouth shut. Lindhall might have been skinny, but he was tall. And quite a force to be reckoned with when he was angry. (By the way, the healer at the university says I will someday surpass his hight, which slightly frightens me.)_

_Now I have been sent to my room,now that my wounds have been cleaned and I have had a long bath. Dinner will be ready soon, and though Elara has spent much of her time upstairs with Lindhall, I am afraid of his mood at dinner. Maybe I am over analyzing. Hopefully._

_April 28th,_

_Today I woke up more bruised and sore than yesterday. The sun into my room even hurt, and I rolled out of bed and went into the main room. _

_Elara was in the kitchen cooking and Lindhall was sitting in on the couch closest to the windows, a tea mug in his hands. He had his head tilted back and was letting the warm sun hit his face. _

_Lindhall is not an old man, only a few years my senior, but I always pictured him as older; like a father, not a brother. But in the sunlight, the rays making his blond hair shine like wheat, he seemed younger than ever before, my age almost. It took be by surprise and I paused._

_He looked over at me and sighed. "Come here, boy. I'm afraid we have to talk."_

_I hesitated a moment longer but joined him, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. He looked back up at the sun, eyes closed._

"_You know, boy, that the sun has a lot of power. Power unmeasured by humans, though we have tried to harvest its energy many times." He took a long sip of his tea and looked out the windows once more. "You, Arram, remind me of the Sun. Your energy, your power, it is unmeasured, but also very dangerous. Have you ever been burned by the sun before?"_

_I nodded, carefully. "I have been, too. Everyone has. Like you, the power of the sun was not controlled, and harm was inflicted. That is like you yesterday. You had no control, and there was harm." He shrugged, getting up to go into the kitchen. "Just something to think on."_

_I looked up at the sun, letting the rays sink into my head. Maybe it would give me knowledge. _

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

_I hope you are glad I waited to update...Swear is next_


End file.
